Question: If $x@y=xy-2x$, what is the value of $(7@4)-(4@7)$?
Explanation: $7@4=7\cdot4-2\cdot7=14$ and $4@7=4\cdot7-2\cdot4=20$, so $(7@4)-(4@7)=14-20=\boxed{-6}$. Another way to solve this problem is to realize that the expression $(7@4)-(4@7)$ is of the form $(x@y)-(y@x)=xy-2x-yx+2y=-2x+2y$, so the expression is just equal to $-2\cdot7+2\cdot4=\boxed{-6}$.